


Toile d'araignée

by FlourFlower



Series: Concours d'Écriture PZ [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlourFlower/pseuds/FlourFlower
Summary: Au coin du feu, l'un prépare un repas, l'autre narre un conte. Tandis que leurs rituels routiniers se poursuivent, le héros est voué à braver des épreuves. Mais leurs gestes quotidiens n'ont pas moins de sens que les aventures des braves.





	Toile d'araignée

**Author's Note:**

> Ce court texte a été réalisé pour le Concours d'Écriture 2018 des forums de Puissance Zelda, pour la deuxième manche. Voici le thème :
> 
> Lancé dans son aventure, Link entre dans un donjon. Écrivez son exploration, de son entrée jusqu'au dernier souffle du boss.  
> Cela doit être un donjon existant de la série Zelda. Vous pouvez prendre n'importe lequel, dans n'importe quel jeu de la série.  
> Contrainte : Utilisation de la carte et la boussole obligatoire.  
> La carte et la boussole peuvent venir de l'extérieur du donjon.
> 
> Je dois l'avouer, je n'étais pas très inspiré par ce thème, qui me paraît être un exercice assez compliqué (les donjons reposant avant tout sur le gameplay, il n'est pas facile de narrer ce qui s'y passe sans que ce soit très rébarbatif - il n'y a d'ailleurs qu'à voir pourquoi la saga Zelda fonctionne aussi mal en manga). Mais j'estime quand même avoir tiré mon épingle du jeu en faisant quelque chose de court et avec des narrations parallèles.
> 
> Merci beaucoup pour votre attention, et bonne lecture !

 

* * *

**TOILE D'ARAIGNÉE**

_« Même vos omissions tissent la toile de l'avenir humain ; même votre néant est une toile d'araignée et une araignée qui vit du sang de l'avenir. »_

— Friedrich Nietzsche  
Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra **  
**

* * *

Comme une allumette grattée qui illumine les ténèbres, le silence fut rompu.

« Il était une fois une puissante créature… Maîtresse des grands lacs et forêts, on la nommait Firone. Malgré sa vigilance et sa sagesse, vint un jour où un vil démon parvint à lui faire perdre ses forces. Affaiblie, Firone, le grand dragon d'eau, se réfugia dans un vase. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter, et craignait le pire pour le royaume terrestre…  
Mais le destin ne la laissa pas si vite à son triste sort. Un héros pénétra les portes des terres aquatiques et s'enquit de la situation. Firone saisit sa chance et lui demanda de lui ramener de l'Eau Sacrée pour guérir. Le héros, au cœur bienveillant et attentionné, ne prit que le temps d'un aller-retour pour récupérer le remède du dragon. Une fois rétablie, elle comprit que son bienfaiteur était porté par une lourde quête.  
La sagesse de Firone voyait toujours juste. Le héros avait de grandes épreuves à accomplir, et l'aide qu'elle devrait lui apporter était toute trouvée : lui ouvrir la route vers l'étape suivante de son périple.  
Au moment de se séparer, elle lui dit : « Toi qui parviens constamment à surpasser ton endurance, ta force et ton courage… sauras-tu trouver ce qui est réellement en jeu ? »  
Le héros, silencieux mais pas moins pensif, ne répondit pas et s'engouffra droit devant lui. »

L'auditeur attentif du conte releva la tête. Il délaissa sa besogne – la préparation de leur repas – pour interrompre l'histoire :  
« Ce qui est réellement en jeu ? Sa sagesse ?  
— Patience… répondit la vieille conteuse. Tu ne peux résoudre l'énigme sans que l'histoire ne soit finie !  
— Oui, oui, grommela le jeune homme… Bon, continue ! »  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre.

« Le lieu que venait de pénétrer le héros était particulièrement singulier… À ses pieds, un immense lac recouvert de nénuphars et de lotus. Et devant lui, au centre, une titanesque statue qui lui faisait face, dont le visage était trop haut pour qu'il n'en lise l'expression, et les pieds trop bas pour qu'il n'en discerne les appuis.  
Ce colosse n'était nul autre que le juge des épreuves qui l'attendaient, mais aussi le cœur du mécanisme d'un bâtiment articulé dont il devrait venir à bout. Le héros se vit offrir plusieurs outils pour avancer : une carte des lieux, qui lui permettait de se repérer à l'aide d'une boussole, et un fouet, qui s'ajoutait à la panoplie d'arme du polyvalent élu.  
Le lieu lui imposait une certaine solitude méditative, ne lui laissant pour seule compagnie que des araignées. Les plus petites devaient faire la taille de sa main, et les plus grosses étaient aussi grandes que lui. Elles n'auraient pas été bien dures à achever, tout comme il aurait pu découper leurs toiles de son épée de légende mais à la place, il se contenta de les éviter, laissant ainsi les créatures tranquilles, et ces dernières le laissant passer en retour. Aucune hostilité n'éclata entre l'humain et les arachnides, seulement un silence un peu méfiant, des regards attentifs aux moindres gestes l'un des autres.  
Mais il se rendit vite compte que son épreuve allait plus loin qu'éviter les araignées qui rampaient et tissaient sur les surfaces de chaque pièce. En effet, la statue qui scrutait ses faits et gestes était loin d'être figée et à l'aide de son astuce, le héros comprit que des leviers permettaient de la faire s'abaisser, et d'enfouir ses pieds sous terre, ou inversement de la surélever, comme sur un piédestal. En bas, la clé en haut, la porte.

J'ai toujours aimé dire que la frontière entre le courage et la folie est très fine… Et à ce jour, je ne saurai réellement mettre de mot sur ce qui caractérise notre héros. Probablement du pur génie, oui…  
Dès lors qu'il comprit dans quoi il se jetait, il n'hésita pas, et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs, sous les fleurs de lotus, jusqu'aux pieds de la statue. Arrivé en bas, il découvrit un repère de monstres tous plus sordides les uns que les autres. Ce sinistre décor s'apparentait en tout point aux limbes de l'enfer. Mais le héros ne se laissa pas décourager, et terrassa ses adversaires pour mettre la main sur la clé.  
Une fois celle-ci en sa possession, le vaillant guerrier se rendit compte qu'il était pris au piège ! Aucune issue ne semblait accessible pour rejoindre les autres salles. Aurait-il fait une erreur quelque part, n'avait-il pas assez réfléchi à son plan ? Était-il réellement coincé ? Serait-ce donc un sentiment de peur, d'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge ? Tiraillé qu'il était, il n'avait même pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, car les monstres qu'il pensait avoir vaincus se relevaient du sol, comme si de rien n'était, et reprenaient la bataille contre lui.  
Il commençait sérieusement à se demander comment sortir d'ici. Les monstres revenaient encore et encore, ramassant leurs membres pour se les regreffer à mesure qu'ils encaissaient les coups du héros. Il devait peut-être y avoir un moyen de détruire un mur, de créer une échappatoire en détruisant la pièce qui le séquestrait. Mais il n'avait même pas le temps d'y songer, au beau milieu de la horde de créatures inhumaines qui l'assaillait.  
Alors que la panique le saisissait pour de bon, il entendit une petite voix lui murmurer quelque chose :  
« Tu ne te souviens peut-être plus de moi, mais je me souviens de toi… Je suis une araignée que tu as épargnée sur ton chemin. Voici mon modeste remerciement. »  
Interloqué, le héros n'eut même pas le temps de méditer ces paroles – un fil argenté venait d'apparaître juste devant son nez. Sans réfléchir, il s'en saisit, et leva la tête vers la lumière du jour qui l'attendait au sommet. Son ascension était longue et soutenue, hâté qu'il était de sortir de cet enfer. Il ne se laissa pas le temps de constater sa fatigue, continuant encore et encore… jusqu'à ce que son souffle ne le rattrape et qu'il ne sente la corde lui glisser d'entre les doigts durant un bref instant. Mais lorsqu'il osa baisser les yeux vers l'enfer, le héros se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans son escalade… les monstres l'avaient suivi ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Appeler l'araignée et espérer pouvoir lui rappeler que c'était sa toile, pas celle des autres ? Ou prendre le risque qu'elle ne se brise ?  
Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de continuer son labeur. Ce n'était plus les limites de son corps qu'il écoutait, mais sa seule détermination. Il redoubla de hardiesse jusqu'à enfin pouvoir s'agripper à une autre surface que la toile, et mettre le pied à terre. À peine lâcha-t-il définitivement le fil que celui-ci se brisa, faisant sombrer avec lui les démons.

Mais encore une fois, l'épreuve ne laissa aucun temps de répit au brave. Une immense silhouette en armure, surplombant le héros de plusieurs têtes, le toisait dangereusement. En plus de sa taille imposante, la créature était munie de six puissants bras, chacun armé et prêt à s'abattre sur le guerrier, déjà épuisé par sa traversée. Un véritable golem doré, qui se mit immédiatement en garde. Le héros n'attendit pas le premier coup pour dégainer son épée de légende. Mais les grands combattants le savent tous : la frénésie d'un duel armé transforme le corps et l'âme, créant un vide intérieur qui étouffe la peur et le doute. Tout cela pour lutter dans l'instant présent, sans être troublé par l'horreur de l'affrontement. Et c'est cette même frénésie qui permettait systématiquement au héros de trouver une sorte de paix intérieure, sa façon à lui de ne jamais flancher. Cette même frénésie qui, coup après coup, lui permit de désarmer son adversaire, et de venir à bout de chacun des membres de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une armure vide à ses pieds.  
Ce n'est qu'alors que le héros put souffler. Enfin, l'épreuve semblait lui accorder le répit qu'il méritait…  
Et la voix de l'araignée réapparut. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple araignée, mais en réalité de la déesse Hylia elle-même, qui félicitait son élu.  
« Ta quête est celle d'un service rendu. Chaque pas que tu fais lors de ces étapes est guidé par un ami que tu as précédemment aidé… Le dragon Firone que tu as sauvé, l'araignée que tu as épargnée, les lieux que tu n'as pas saccagés… Nul ne saurait oublier sa rencontre avec toi, Élu. Car tu sais apporter de l'attention et de l'empathie à chaque lien que tu noues. »  
Le triomphe du héros fut récompensé car non seulement son périple lui avait permis de devenir plus savant et plus fort de son expérience, mais la lame de son épée s'illuminait de la bénédiction de la déesse. »

La vieille femme fit une pause qui semblait n'en plus finir dans sa narration. Lorsqu'il comprit que le conte avait simplement touché sa fin, son jeune auditeur leva la tête, confus, et demanda sans attendre, d'un air agacé :  
« Et donc ? Qu'avait-il mis en jeu ?  
— Je t'ai volontairement laissé deviner, Hergo… toi qui étais si impatient tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas trouvé ? »  
Le rire de la vieille grinça comme une porte. Le roux esquissa une moue agacée en plongeant ses légumes dans la marmite.  
« Eh bien… J'ai toujours l'impression que c'est la sagesse. Ou sinon, j'allais dire l'endurance, mais j'ai comme l'impression que je me trompe…  
— En réalité, il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse. Je ne peux que te donner la mienne, qui n'est pas plus valide que la tienne.  
— Je t'écoute.  
— Ce que la déesse Hylia a mis à l'épreuve chez le héros ici, c'est sa bienveillance. Il était question, à plusieurs reprises, de ne pas détruire. Il est vrai que lorsque l'on pense à un acte de gentillesse, on se figure le plus souvent le fait d'apporter une aide concrète… Mais ce n'est pas sa seule forme. Parfois, c'est le simple fait d' _éviter_ qui fait toute la différence. Éviter de blesser lorsqu'on le peut. Épargner lorsque cela est possible. Je suis convaincue que ce sont ces détails qui déterminent la pureté d'un cœur aux yeux de la déesse. »

Hergo resta muet quelques instants, scrutant avec flegme le repas qui cuisait. Il médita sur l'interprétation de la vieille Impa, sans échanger un mot en retour, laissant le frémissement de la marmite combler le silence qui s'installait.  
« Impa… Ce héros dont tu me racontes les péripéties… C'est Link, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Elle lui sourit.  
« Oui, Link a été choisi par la déesse pour accomplir de lourdes tâches… Mais ce n'est ni le premier, ni le seul. C'est là tout le rôle des légendes...  
— Répéter quelque chose pour le faire perdurer, oui… compléta le jeune garçon en remuant le contenu de la marmite.  
— Quelque chose semble te tracasser avec cette histoire, Hergo, lui avoua enfin la vieille sage.  
— Au risque de paraître égoïste… il s'interrompit le temps de chercher ses mots. Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qui nous sépare, Link et moi. On a grandi ensemble, avec Zelda, suivi la même formation… À quoi la déesse choisit-elle ses élus ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'une légende parle de lui et non de moi ? »  
Impa lui posa une main attentionnée sur l'épaule.  
« Le choix de l'élu revient à la déesse, et celle-ci nous dépasse… En revanche, les légendes n'appartiennent qu'à nous. Et il ne tient qu'à nous de leur donner forme. Hergo, tu mérites amplement de jouer un rôle dans ces histoires. Tu es brave, et je saurai préserver ton nom dans mes contes. »  
Pris par surprise, le roux ne sut exactement comment réagir. Mais il était touché. Il rendit un sourire à Impa, et lui remplit une grande gamelle de soupe.  
La vieille sage avait raison, il le savait. Les actes quotidiens pouvaient être aussi vaillants que ceux de héros tout était question de bienveillance.


End file.
